The Gumball Rally 2: Rally for Life
by TimX7
Summary: The creator of the infamous Death Race challenges Michael Bannon to host a Gumball Rally in an attempt to gain more ratings than the Death Race. Now it's a race to gain viewers and to end the madness of the Death Race.


I don't own anything in this story. Except for my original characters. No money is being made from this as well.

**Title: The Gumball Rally 2: Rally for Life**

**Author: TimX7**

**Summary: The creator of the infamous Death Race challenges Michael Bannon to host a Gumball Rally in an attempt to gain more ratings than the Death Race. Now it's a race to gain viewers and to end the madness of the Death Race.**

**Author's Note: This is a repost of the previous Gumball Rally 2 story that I posted. I chose to change the story slightly and since I haven't updated in a long while. I chose to make a slight change.**

**Chapter 1: Miami Here We Come!**

Michael Bannon, founder of the Gumball Rally, placed the last gumball into a envelope. He had a delivery man take them to the post office to be mailed. Then he spun his desk chair around to look out the window of his Miami, Florida summer mansion.

"Gumball..." he said. Then his phone rang. He lays the gumball in envelope down and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Bannon..." came the female voice on the other end. Michael groaned in a combination of disgust and boredom. He knows who is on the other end.

"Hello Hennessey..." Bannon replied.

"Not happy to see me?"

"Whenever am I happy to see the Angel of Death Race?"

"Oh come now Bannon... You know my Death Race is number one in the entire nation."

"Only problem I see is that President Obama is not excited to see your program on the air. Corrupting the youth of America to commit crimes to even enter your damned race for glory."

"Well nobody is perfect."

"Is there a reason for calling me, because I'm going to be hanging up here in a second."

"Yes there is... I know you're restarting your Gumball Rally. After the so called success of last year's rally. I know you would follow up with another one. I have a challenge for you."

"What kind of challenge?"

"Mr. Bannon, you have the chance to beat my Death Race in the ratings. You will get the TV station that airs the Death Race. Not only that but I will end the Death Race and close down Terminal Island. What do you say? Interested?"

"You have a deal!"

XXX

Bannon hung up the phone and then made another call for his private plane. He takes a flight from Miami to Boston. Where made a call to an old friend of his. His friend, con artist Nathan "Nate" Ford, meets with Bannon at a bar that him and his team are regulars. After greeting both men sat down at a booth to begin to talk.

"Michael what brings you all the way out of Miami?" Nathan asked.

"I got a call recently. From Hennessey..."

"Oh the Angel of Death Race. I have heard of her cold black heart and her emotionless attitude towards the 'scum' of society."

"I made a bet against her that this year's Gumball Rally will bring in more ratings than the Death Race."

"You know I'm not in the business of television."

"But you are in the business of gathering information for leverage against the rich and powerful like me. I was hoping your team can help me gather leverage against her."

"You have a point and since we go way back. I'll help you. If you want my team to enter the race as well. We'll do it."

"Thank you and I could use your team for racing. So I brought this..." Bannon pulls out the gumball, still in it's envelope. "Gumball..."

XXX

Somewhere near the United States-Mexican border, a 1970s Dodge Charger raced along the highway. Being chased by several modified cars used in street racing. They were chasing the Charger, being driven by none other than criminal and street racer Dominic Toretto, who was driving and former FBI agent Brian O'Conner.

"How pissed are they when they found out we stole their drugs by sheer accident?" Brian asked Dom.

"Well by the way they sent every cronie after us. I'd say the Luiz Cartel is pretty pissed off." Dom replied.

_Michael Bannon (The Gumball Rally)_

_Derek Morgan (Criminal Minds)_

_Sam Cooper (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior)_

_Sam Witwicky (Transformers)_

_Mary Shannon (In Plain Sight)_

_Marshall Mann (In Plain Sight)_

_Dominic Toretto (Fast and Furious)_

_Brian O'Conner (Fast and Furious)_

_IN..._

_**GUMBALL RALLY 2: RALLY FOR LIFE**_

**Song: Lady Gaga - Born This Way**

_ALSO STARRING..._

_Scott Truman (Power Rangers RPM)_

_Flynn McAllistar (Power Rangers RPM)_

_Summer Lansdown (Power Rangers RPM)_

_Hank Lawson (Royal Pains)_

_Even Lawson (Royal Pains)_

_Sarge (Red vs. Blue)_

_Grif (Red vs. Blue)_

_Simmons (Red vs. Blue)_

_Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games)_

_Gale Hawthrone (Hunger Games)_

_Arthas Menethil (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King)_

_Kel'thuzad (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King)_

_Illidan Stormrage (World of Warcraft: The Bunring Crusade)_

_Kael'thas Sunstrider (World of Warcraft: The Bunring Crusade)_

_Archimonde (World of Warcraft: The Bunring Crusade)_

_Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight)_

_Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight)_

_Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze)_

_Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Antonio/Gold Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)_

_Sazh Katzroy (Final Fantasy XIII)_

_Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Smart Ass (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Greasy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Psycho (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Wheezy (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Stupid (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)_

_Memmo Fierro (CSI: Miami)_

_Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo (Iron Man 2)_

_President Coriolanus Snow (Hunger Games trilogy)_

_G. Callen (NCIS: Los Angeles)_

_Sam Hanna (NCIS: Los Angeles)_

_Detective Mac Taylor (CSI: NY)_

_Lieutenant Horatio Caine (CSI: Miami)_

_Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO (Kamen Rider OOO)_

_Sheriff Jack Carter (Eureka)_

_Jo Lupo (Eureka)_

_Wo Fat (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Steve McGarrett (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Danny Williams (Hawaii Five-0)_

_Tony Stark/Iron Man (Iron Man)_

_Thor (THOR)_

_Chris Redfield (Resident Evil 5)_

_Dante (Devil May Cry)_

_Commander John Shepard (Mass Effect)_

_Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect 2)_

_Jacob Taylor (Mass Effect 2)_

_Marcie Thatcher (The Cannonball Run)_

_Jill Rivers (The Cannonball Run)_

The Charger changes lanes as a Chevy Impala tries to knock the Charger off the road. The Impala drove right into a ditch instead. With it flipping onto it's roof.

"Nice one Dom!" Brian said in glee.

_Magneto (X-Men)_

_Mystique (X-Men)_

_Juggernaut (X-Men)_

_Lady Deathstrike (X-Men)_

_Lothor (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm)_

_Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie)_

_Master Xandred (Power Rangers Samurai)_

_Goldar (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)_

_Dr. Evil (Austin Powers)_

_Scott Evil (Austin Powers)_

_Mini-Me (Austin Powers)_

_Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)_

_Freddy Krueger (Nightmare On Elm Street)_

_Michael Myers (Halloween)_

_Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th)_

_The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)_

_Chucky (Child's Play)_

_Tucker (Red vs. Blue)_

_Church (Red vs. Blue)_

_Caboose (Red vs. Blue)_

_Setsuna F. Seiei (Mobile Suit Gundam 00)_

_Lockon Stratos (Mobile Suit Gundam 00)_

_Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII)_

_Aerith (Final Fantasy VII)_

_Barret (Final Fantasy VII)_

_Tifa (Final Fantasy VII)_

_Hawke (Dragon Age II)_

_Varric (Dragon Age II)_

_Phil Wenneck (The Hangover)_

_Dr. Stuart "Stu" Price (The Hangover)_

_Alan Garner (The Hangover)_

_Nathan "Nate" Ford (Leverage)_

_Sophie Devereaux (Leverage)_

_Alec Hardison (Leverage)_

_Elliot Spencer (Leverage)_

_Parker (Leverage)_

_Franco Bertollini (The Gumball Rally)_

_Danny Bonaduce (World's Dumbest...)_

"_Weird" Al Yankovic_

As the Charger got clear of the angry cartel drug runners. Dom failed to notice the hidden spike strip on the highway. When his Charger ran over the spike strip...

"Oh son of a bitch!" Dom sighed in defeat. "You would think cops wouldn't trap speeders like us without being present."

Several cop cars pulled out of their hiding spots. The occupants climbed out and drew their weapons.

"Get out of the car now!" the cop ordered.

_FEATURING..._

_Luke Hobbs (Fast Five)_

_FBI Special Agent Roscoe Jr. (Original Character)_

_Penelope Garcia (Criminal Minds)_

_Jennifer "JJ" Jareau (Criminal Minds)_

_Agent David Rossi (Criminal Minds)_

_Emily Prentiss (Criminal Minds)_

_Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 (Kamen Rider)_

_Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 (Kamen Rider)_

_Spencer Reid (Criminal Minds)_

_Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner (Criminal Minds)_

_Hetty (NCIS: Los Angeles)_

_Leon Vance (NCIS)_

_Grunt (Mass Effect 2)_

_Garrus (Mass Effect 2)_

_Tali'Zorah vas Rannoch (Mass Effect 3)_

_Hennessey (Death Race)_

It was media apocalypse as the press were near rioting to get pictures, questions, pictures and even responses of their questions out of Dom and Brian. As it is a huge event when two criminals on the top most wanted list in the entire nation makes a mistake returning to the United States. Especially when they're caught with almost all of Mexico's worth of marijuana and half of Colombia's worth of cocaine in their car trunk. Now the story being broadcasted around the nation is that the two are now drug runners. Trafficking the cartel's drugs for money. However they don't know the real story. Nor do they care... As for the arresting officers. Well they're looking for a medal and a promotion. As the two were forced inside the station. The officers were cheering, clapping, hollering and praising the conquering heroes. The ones who brought two most wanted criminals to justice.

"You two are looking to another life sentence with no parole boys." said the smiling cop. "As for us we're going be given a medal for this big victory in the war on drugs."

The ecstatic cop had the holding cell door opened, in which he pushed the two into the cell after removing their handcuffs. "You two keep each other company now. The Attorney General is coming by in a few hours to see you first hand."

"Well this just terrific." Brian said sitting on a bench. "They think we're drug runners now and there will not be a damn thing we can do about it."

"Yeah I know..." Dom said.

**Name: Toretto, Dominic**

**Name: O'Conner, Brian**

**Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico**

_(Mary Shannon)_

_Street racing... It's something harmless and yet dangerous at the same time. As long as anybody can remember, it's been a constant threat to law abiding citizens. Yet those law abiding citizens are dreading over one person's will to test the limits of his or her freedom by racing cross country disobeying the speed limits. Yet for every street race brought to a sudden end, every modified car demolished because it's driver is racing illegally, another dozen will take their place. No matter what the government tries to do. They will never stop that fire in a person' heart to take their car out and break the speed limit. Street racers, such as the Cannonball Run and Gumball Rally, are here to stay. In other countries a compromise was formed between the law and the lawbreakers. Such as the Gumball 3000 in Europe. However the idea was dismissed just as quickly by Congress. Saying it will only fuel their desire to break the law._

Brian and Dom were somehow cleared of drug trafficking charges and given a full pardon for their crimes, in exchange for their testimony in court. They finished filing out the papers needed to be in Witness Protection. As Inspector Marshall Mann entered the office with two cellphones in his hands. One belonged to Dom, the other belonged Marshall.

"Hey Mary..." he said. "I need you to look at this."

Marshall showed his partner Dom's phone, which has received a text saying only one word: GUMBALL. Marshall's phone had the same text message.

"Well it looks like this case can work out perfectly after all..." Mary Shannon said.

**Author's Comment: That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter will be along sometime in the near future. I have other stories I want to continue, and I'm going to work on them for a while.**


End file.
